Kayle/Ability Details
Abilities is active will apply the debuff to Kayle's main target. **The armor and magic resistance reduction will not apply to any secondary targets hit by Righteous Fury's splash damage. *The debuff stacks additively, at five stacks the enemy will have its armor and magic resistance reduced by 15%. * projectiles will apply the armor and magic resistance debuff to champions hit. |firstname = Reckoning |firstinfo = (Active): Blasts a target, dealing magic damage and slowing its movement speed by 35% for 4 seconds. While the target is slowed, Kayle inflicts more damage to the target. Damage increase applies to summoner spells and items used by Kayle. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 650 *'Missile Speed:' 1300 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Reckoning is a targeted ability that fires a red blast of light at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage and slowing it on impact. Additionally, Kayle's damage on the target will be amplified for the duration of the slow. * Reckoning's damage amplification applies to all of Kayle's damage sources, including autoattacks, champion abilities, damage from item actives (including the true damage from Entropy), the summoner spells Smite and Ignite, and Dominion's Greater Relic damaging buff. *Reckoning's damage amplification buff applies after the fireblast lands and so, it does not amplify it's own damage |secondname = Divine Blessing |secondinfo = (Active): Blesses a target allied champion, healing them and increasing their movement speed for 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Range:' 1200 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Divine Blessing is a targeted ability that heals a target allied champion and increases their movement speed for a short duration. * Divine Blessing has no cast time, but Kayle can't attack or use abilities (can move) during the animation (0.15 seconds) ---- |thirdname = Righteous Fury |thirdinfo = (Active): Kayle harnesses her righteous fury to increase her attack range by 400 (to 525) for 10 seconds. These attacks splash, dealing additional magic damage to her target and nearby units take a percent of her attack damage plus magic damage. This splash damage does not affect turrets. *'Cost:' 45 mana *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Diameter of Splash AoE:' 300 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Righteous Fury is a self-target ability that grants Kayle's autoattacks extra range, and causes them to deal magic damage in a radius around the attacked target. On each attack Kayle deals bonus magic damage to the attacked target and enemies within the splash radius takes a percentage of her physical damage plus magic damage. * Kayle's autoattacks are considered ranged for the duration. *Despite funcioning like a on-hit effect it behaves nothing like it, as it procs spell vamp, Rylai's slow, Blackfire Torch and Liandry's Torment, and ignores blinds and dodges( only magic damages hits, normal attack still miss on this cases) * Righteous Fury will proc on-hit effects such as lifesteal and 's slow on Kayle's main target only, not on any target hit by the splash damage. * Righteous Fury has no cast time and does not interrupt Kayle's previous orders. * Kayle's critical strikes during Righteous Fury will only hit her main target and will not splash. * Splash damage can damage a turret if you attack an enemy nearby it. * Splash damage proc when attacking an inibitor. * Cleave and Crescent from and will not trigger while in Fury, since Kayle becomes a ranged Champion. Meanwhile the Passive from will trigger, and the projectiles from will proc the on-hit magic damage portion of Righteous Fury but not the on-attack splash damage portion. *Kayle raises her sword as it catches on fire at the start of the ability; she is unable to attack or move during this duration (0.15-0.2 seconds). |ultiname = Intervention |ultiinfo = (Active): Kayle bathes a target ally champion (or herself) in holy light, rendering them immune to all damage for a few seconds. *'Range:' 1200 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Intervention is a targeted ability that places a golden, shiny and swirling shield on Kayle or a single allied champion, negating all incoming damage, even true damage for a short duration. *The shield's size scales with the target's size and can be massive if cast on big champions like Cho'Gath with 6 stacks of Feast. *Intervention does not grant crowd control immunity, and will neither cleanse nor prevent crowd control from taking effect on the target. *Once cast, Intervention produces a distinctive sound which can be heard (by allies and enemies) from afar, almost as 4000 units away and even if the other player can't see the target. *If combined full crowd control immunity the target will be completely invulnerable and unaffected by everything on the game, with only the Nexus Obelisk capable of affecting them. *Kayle can cast Intervention without interrupting her previous orders, and it has no cast time so Kayle can cast it while moving and without stopping. *However, while she performs the animation (Kayle spins, lasts for 0.2-0.25 seconds) she can only move. }} Category:Champion Ability Details